


Back Again

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Spring 2019 (Many Returns or Spring Has Come) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Supersons (comic)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief, Jon dies but it gets better I swear, M/M, POV Outsider, Poor Damian, poor Jon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Jon died and Damian was not okay.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I"m not sorry....
> 
> Enjoy this of my spring themed shorts (this one was rebirth)

When Jon died at 17 years old, it became very apparent that Damian at a mere age of 19 was never going to be okay again. Maya hadn’t known what to do for her brother-in-arms. Days after the funeral, Damian had locked himself in his room and did nothing. No patrol, no fighting, no eating, no sleeping, nothing. It was kind of scary.

It was scary enough that the extended Batfamily (including Jason and including Tim) all flocked home to Wayne Manor to be there if Damian needed any of them. Even the Big Bat himself cut patrols short to try to coax Damian out of the room to eat something.

Maya stayed because it was Damian, but also because she was mourning too. Jon Kent, AKA Superboy, was her friend too. 

(Jon Kent was also a son. A son whose father was Superman and whose mother was Lois Lane. He was also a cousin to Supergirl. And a brother to Kon-El and Lor-Zod. All of whom retreated to a small farm in Kansas).

It was four months before Damian exited his room.

Thinner, clearly depressed and still grieving, Damian attempted to go back to his normal things, but found himself sitting on the couch watching television. No patrol, no training, it was bad enough.

Tim sat with Damian sometimes. Other times it was Dick. Other times it was Jason.

Maya hovered nearby with Alfred.

It took a private conversation between Bruce and Damian that got Damian back to training at least, eating better and sleeping regularly. Maya had eavesdropped on the conversation. To her never-ending surprise, it wasn’t Bruce talking about the loss of his parents (Damian’s grandparents), but when Superman died long before Damian and Jon were even in the picture, before even Kon and Tim were in the picture.

“It was bad year all around. I thought Jason was dead. Barbara was paralyzed. And then Doomsday came and Superman was dead. I may not love Clark like you love Jon, but Clark is my best friend and a world without him was unfathomable. Then while I was grieving, do you know what happened? Bane broke my back. And poor Tim had just become Robin, trying to help me, took the burden on along with Dick while I recovered…”

Maya left after that, leaving the two.

But Damian was slowly getting back to himself, though there was still the heaviness in his heart and he was a bit colder sometimes.

Maya was there the whole time, supporting Damian when she could and letting him lean on her when he allowed himself to do so.

And then, and then, the news spread 7 months after Jon Kent died that Superboy was back.

Minutes later, Maya was helping Damian hack into the Zeta Beam in the Batcave to get to the Justice League Watchtower because that’s where Superman and Lois took Jon after they found himself or whatever happened to get back to the land of the living and Maya wanted to see Jon alive with her own eyes.

Damian was maniac and impatient when they arrived to be halted by the unfortunate guardian of the Zeta Beam controls on the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific, who immediately backed down at the glare Damian had on his face. Maya just hoped that Damian was not going to do anything stupid.

So, Maya just charged after Damian making a beeline for the med-bay where he burst into with a fling of the door, dramatic as always.

Maya saw Jon sitting on one of the beds. Alive, uninjured (save for the giant scar across his chest, as he was shirtless), Jon was smiling up at his parents, who were hovering nearby as the actual medical doctors were reviewing tests. 

Damian wasted no time and launched himself at Jon, hugging him.

Damian hugged Jon and cried out, “You idiot…!”

Jon, smiling broadly, held onto Damian. “’m sorry, Damian. For everything.” And Damian did not let go. To be fair, neither did Jon.

Maya sighed as Lois smiled, with tears in her eyes, and Superman beamed softly at them. At least, things worked out this time.


End file.
